Generation Heroes from Oblivion
by Quantum Force Leo
Summary: As things finally seem to be looking up for both the Marvel and Dc superheroes something goes wrong.A simple blow up a country attempt goes horribly wrong for the Dc heroes and Marvel Heroes at the same time in both of their universes.And thanks to the theft and misuse of Dr.Fate's mask the bomb super charges and joins the universes into one.
1. The Legend comes from Oblivion

It has been three days since the convergence of worlds.

All was still.

All but every super hero or villain from both universes.

In New York city, Manhattan, there was a 15 year old boy with the problems of a god.

"Am I more than you bargained for yet?" the boy laughed.

The red lantern's knees wobbled unsteadily as he managed the strength to stand. "I'm not done yet human.I am a red lantern of a species superior to your own in ever way possible.I will _crush_ you."

The boy snickered ," That's funny because you're the guy with the crushed ribs, , you ready to finish this or do I have to crush your jaw too?"

The red lantern first focused , the veins on his forehead pulsing, then he clenched his fists and began perspiring until he was soaked and his suit was lifeless and grey , yet his power ring radiated massive amounts of nuclear level of energy.

"Let it be known that I did not stop till the last spark was gone. Both in my heart and my ring, for they are one and the same. " he whispered dreamily into his power ring.

The boy grinned and a faint silver blue aura lit around him and began pulsing at a steady pace."This all the power I need to beat you."

The lantern stood and truly focused , his ring glowing even brighter than before, and the boy smiled making no real effort.

And the two fists infused with raw power clashed...

* * *

A few seconds later the boy had a red lantern writhing in agony at his feet, with every bone in his body broken.

"Wha- What... are... you?A demon? A god?" he rasped from the floor, his power ring broken and in pieces.

"No.I am... something more , something twice as dangerous, sinister and benign. I am the first and last of my kind, a meta-human with the physiology of a god slayer. With the raw untamed power of a berserker and the unmatchable physical prowess and skill of a brawler."

"I am Legend."

* * *

**Ok. This is the first taste of how things are going to be. Please post reviews if you have any helpful advice for me.**


	2. When civil meets war

"Are you sure you don't know who did this?" a clean shaven and moustached man asked crouching near the body.

"Quite, my 35 years of inspecting victims and analysing wounds, bruises and broken bones, I've never seen someone to die from only bruises and not even a mark on his temple or any wounds otherwise . It was if this man was beaten to death with fatal precision and if his killer wanted.. no needed to enjoy the murder." said the forensic scientist. "And I haven't even opened him up yet."

"So, what are we looking at here? A Jack the Ripper 2.0?" the officer asked.

"More like Jack the Ripper 2000 with titanium gloves and strength comparable to Aquaman's own, at least." the scientist said.

"Aquaman has super strength too?"

"Yes, he always has."

"So we're pinning things before we find hairs or fingerprints now, Officer McKenzie?" asked a certain caped crusader.

"Ah, Batman just the man I needed to see." said McKenzie ignoring the accusation.

"So, have your determined who the killer was, because I can already tell just by looking at the guy that he was a red lantern, all red lanterns have enemies or in his case had."

"So what you are saying is that there are dozens of likely suspects though I'm sure we can narrow it down if not in number than in region." said Officer McKenzie.

"It might be more difficult than actually looking through each of the likely suspects but if red lanterns have so many enemies we all saw it coming, but what makes solving this case so important is finding out if this person had a plan for revenge or is going on a psychopathic killing spree just for the fun of it.

* * *

The boy grinned and continued shuffling his way toward the gates of the white house in the heavy, pouring rain.

"C-Could you h-h-help me p-please?" he asked a tall dark skinned man in front of the gate holding an umbrella.


End file.
